Romeo and Juliet
by Makoto Kino-Yamanouchi
Summary: A Love story


After leaving the Dynasty and her loved one,Makoto had a threat placed before her,if she went anywhere near the warlords to her beloved Sekhmet,Dais,the warlord of Illusions would kill her or send someone to kill senshi didn't like the threat,but she had no choice to but obey the command from someone who was working for the opposing senshi sighed as she had met up with her long time friends and explained what had happened and why she had disappeared,"We are just glad to have you back Mako-chan"Rei said,in attempt to help keep the lightening senshi had been there and got up and made her way to Mako-chan and sat in her lap,"Mako-chan!Don't will be alright!"Chibiusa told the brown haired couldn't help but laugh at the girl for placed her arms around her friend and hugged her,"Thank you Chibiusa..Thank you Rei..Thank you all.."She said.

Of course days and months seemed to pass for the was becoming harder and harder for Makoto to withstand her battles and to keep something did they know,Makoto had been seeing Sekhmet in course they kept it from their friends and seeing each other like this made things hard on time the two saw each other,it made them want to see each other even merely sighed coming up with this,"You do know,we'll end up meeting in battle one of these days.."She said as emerald hues seemed to look to the closed his eyes as he sat in her room and on her bed,"Yes I know,which will be hard for me.I can't imagine hurting you,Mako-chan"He told merely made a noise which caught the warlord by surprise,he opened his eyes and looked at her,"What's wrong?"He asked shook her head,"Its nothing,Naotoki.."She said as she merely seemed to shrug it moved to where the girl was on the other side of the bed and wrapped his arms around her,"I promise I won't allow them to kill you"He told in a whisper like smiled as she leaned into him and sighed.

Days had seemed to past until the two met again,this time Makoto had been involved in battles and was growing weak and senshi hadn't slept for days thanks to the back to back onslaughts of her course the two had met once more and with Makoto's room mate being gone once more,the two sat in her room once more talking and catching course they goofed around and told each other what had been going and a look of pure annoyance seemed to cross the warlord's face as she told him about her fights,"I wish I could be there to protect you from all of this.."He told sighed and placed a hand on the side of his face,"I know and I wish as well,but you can't..."She said as she shook her head and sighed a sighed and closed his eyes once more as he got up and walked around to the other side of the bed and sat down next to his wrapped one arm around her and used a finger to get her to look at him,his lips met her lips and he kissed her with a deep passion,he slowly pulled away,"I'll find someway to protect you..I promise"He told her and smiled as he kissed her lips once more and then her forehead,"My Princess"he said to could only smile at him as she sat soon stood up,"I have to go,i'll be back,I promise"He told her and with that he teleported out of her sighed and shook her head.

Meanwhile back in the had been keeping to himself and of course the fights Makoto told him about drove him insane,Dais looked to the Venom Warlord,"Why are you like this?"He asked looked to the warlord of Illusion,"Just too much power..."He said as he hid the truth,the real closed his eyes and shook his head as he walked off from shook his head and though,"I'm sure its that girl...That weak Senshi Jupiter...She has something to do with this.."He thought to himself as he stood there watching the Venom Warlord walk had gone off once more,and this time Dais was going follow soon had found the Warlord at a old abandon warehouse and it looked like there had been people there as walked in,sticking to the shadows as two hushed like voices were stepped from the shadows,Makoto and Sekhmet looked up,the senshi's eyes widen as she looked to the warlord of Illusion."So,you have been seeing her..You know you could have only kept it from me for so she will die"He told Sekhmet and his eyes looked to the looked at him and stepped warlords summoned their armors and Makoto had she had done so,Makoto called upon her friends and gave them the location.

Makoto's friend had shown up and so had the other Ronin walked over to Makoto and placed a hand upon her shoulder,"Told ya I would be there for you."He had appeared on Dais's side and the scouts shouted something as Minako shook her head and prepared a attack."Mina-chan,no.."Makoto said as she stood looked to Makoto and nodded a Moon stood there in front of her senshi and in front of Makoto,keeping her safe along with watched Sekhmet and Dais fight and then Cale entered the battle which allowed the other Ronins had placed them in a Illusion now,and the senshi looked around,"Its only Illusion,"Mercury said,"Right"They all said closed her eyes and soon as she did,she felt a sting against her and she was the first to fall,"NO!MAKOTO!"The scouts called laid there for a moment,struggling to get up,she couldn' looked around along with the senshi,Mercury using her computer,"There!"She nodded,"Mars..Flame...Sniper!"She called out and hit the real Dais,the illusion dissolved."How could you have done that?"Dais asked with a small growl following it.

Mercury looked to him,"Once we analyzed the illusion,its not that hard to find the real 've dealt with illusions like this in the past and yours is no different from those we have dealt with"She said as Venus was trying to get Jupiter back to her groaned and just couldn't move for the time growled,"You'll pay for that!"She yelled at Dais as Dais let out a wicked laugh."I told you all that she would be the first to die.."He said as he then turned his attention to Sekhmet and began fighting him once ran to Makoto and shook her,tears filled her eyes,"Mako-chan!Mako-chan!MAKO-CHAN!"She screamed 's eyes filled with tears as she went into her Neo Queen form and Chibiusa followed,going into her princess form."Powers of the moon,lend us your powers,heal our friend!"The two said.A white light wrapped around the fallen senshi,healing her and she was back on her two down graded and Makoto pulled out her star tambourine,"Lightening..Planet Jupiter...Lend me your power!"She held the tambourine up and it turned into a spear like 's eyes narrowed and then other senshi was taking off guard by Dais's attack and fell,Makoto's eyes went wide,"No..No..NO!"She screamed other senshi pushed Makoto out of the way of an attack,the others took the hit,and stood their dropped her weapon and went to her knees,her fuku being replaced by her princess form."No.."She said in a whisper like 's armor dispelled from his body and the princess pulled him into her lap and held him,tears fell from her emerald hues,"Please,Naotoki..Don't leave me.."She said as she held one of his hands.

Soon the princess was glowing with a brilliant looked over and his eyes widen as they managed to take Cale ran over to help the and Kento hung back to protect Makoto and Sekhmet from the battle before closed her eyes and tears spilled over the warlord of Venom,"Planet Jupiter...Lend me your power,"She said as the symbol of Jupiter appeared upon her took a sharp breath in and held him there,power flowed through her to him."Its 's defeated and so is Cale.."Touma came over saying as he looked down at the opened her eyes and smiled,"Thank you all.."She said as she closed her eyes once ,Sekhmet opened his eyes and looked up at Makoto,"Mako..."He said in a low opened her eyes and the power stopped;she looked down at him and smiled,"Naotoki.."She said with a smile and her princess form faded."I wasn't going to loose you..We made a promise to help each other..Dais and Cale are gone now.."She and Cye came over and helped Sekhmet up while Touma and Sage helped Makoto up."Well,for now the two of you are free to do as you please."Sage said with a smile as he looked to Sekhmet,"Take care of her."He told smirked,"What makes you think I won't?She means the world to me."He said as he walked over and took Makoto by the waist and kissed and the others cheered while the others smiled."I love you Makoto",the warlord told his senshi,she smiled,"I love you too,Naotoki"She said with another smiled and then released her and smiled,his civilian clothes appeared and he pulled something out and went to one knee,"Makoto,would you give me the honor of marrying me?"He asked her with a 's eyes filled with tears,"Yes!"She slid the ring on her finger and kissed her once more."Aw!Alright Mako-chan!"Usagi said with a smile."Congrats Makoto and Naotoki!"The others said.


End file.
